


Fallen Angel

by ArtemisPendragon (ArtemisPendragyn)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Fallen Angel, Fallen Angel Hannibal, Fanart, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Lesbians, Poetry, fem!Hannibal, fem!will, genderbent, well actually will's bi and hannibal is pan no i dont take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPendragyn/pseuds/ArtemisPendragon
Summary: This is just sexy fem!hannigram fallen angel au art and a little gay poem I wrote to go with it. I wanted to post it on Tumblr but they would've taken away my stupid little gay blog for drawing naked ladies. So I'm posting it here instead!!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 10





	Fallen Angel

i've prayed to the goddess of death  
cold fire and desire so violent  
they call it war.  
you will bury me inside your chest  
in a coffin for two  
bone cage for a beating heart.  
there is passion in pain  
in the exaltation of agony  
elevated to love.

_I can't get the image to embed so here's the link lmao:_

[Fallen Angel au fanart](https://pasteboard.co/JMfCjpR.png)


End file.
